<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separated by AimAim94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059402">Separated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94'>AimAim94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Peter Parker [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Natasha Romanov is a good Auntie, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Happy Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy?” Peter asked walking into his office late that Friday evening.</p>
<p>Tony told the person on the phone to hold on a minute, “Petey, it’s late.”</p>
<p>“I know, but are you and Papa okay? I heard you yelling at each other. He isn’t in bed. I checked for him first.” The six year old picked at his nails while he asked this question.</p>
<p>“I’ve gotta call you back, Pep.” Tony ended the call and stood up. He scooped up his first grader in his arms kissing his cheek, “Daddy and Papa are fine. We just had a disagreement.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Peter Parker [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Sunday!</p>
<p>I hope everyone is doing well this weekend. I wrote this fast tonight and wanted to get it out to you right away. I hope you love it. I love getting to write kid Peter. He's so sweet, sassy, and protective and I want to squish him.</p>
<p>RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: It takes a lot to push me over the edge but not being able to get Starbucks will do it. I had some big feelings about that one today, my friends. 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy?” Peter asked walking into his office late that Friday evening.</p>
<p>Tony told the person on the phone to hold on a minute, “Petey, it’s late.”</p>
<p>“I know, but are you and Papa okay? I heard you yelling at each other. He isn’t in bed. I checked for him first.” The six year old picked at his nails while he asked this question.</p>
<p>“I’ve gotta call you back, Pep.” Tony ended the call and stood up. He scooped up his first grader in his arms kissing his cheek, “Daddy and Papa are fine. We just had a disagreement.”</p>
<p>“Then why did Papa leave? Is he coming back? Can he come back now, Daddy?” Peter laid his head on his dad’s shoulder exhausted from the day at school.</p>
<p>“Hmm. I’m sure he’ll be home by the time you wake up in the morning, Bub.” Tony rubbed his back as he carried him back down to his bedroom. It was nearing 11:30pm and he knew the kid had to be exhausted.</p>
<p>“Daddy, I don’t want to sleep if Papa isn’t home.” Peter told him as Tony settled him back in bed, “Maybe you can just call and say sorry so Papa will come home.”</p>
<p>“Just get some sleep, Buddy. Everything will be better in the morning, okay?” </p>
<p>Tony brushed Peter’s curls off his forehead laying a kiss goodnight there, “Night. Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you.” Peter whispered back. He laid in bed unable to sleep though. He listened to every sound the tower made. He waited to hear his papa’s voice but it never came. He heard his dad come down the hall again and pretended to be asleep when he heard his door open. He didn’t open his eyes again until he heard his Dad’s bedroom door close. He got out of bed and snuck to the living room grabbing his tablet from the charging dock. He knew that wasn’t allowed at night but he wanted to talk to his Papa.</p>
<p>He sent a quick message to his Papa, “Where are you?”</p>
<p>Peter saw the typing dots. He then saw them go away before a message zoomed on the screen fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papa, “I’ll come talk to you in the morning. It’s really late. Go to sleep, Bud. I know Daddy didn’t give you permission to be on the tablet so late. Love you tons.”</p>
<p>Peter chewed his bottom lip, “K. Sorry. Love you.”</p>
<p>Papa, “Everything is okay. Promise.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled. His papa knew what he needed to hear.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Peter woke up to his papa running his hands through his curls, “Papa. You came home.”</p>
<p>“Promised I would come talk to you, right?” Steve sat on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Are you and Daddy okay?” Peter climbed onto Steve’s lap who hugged him close.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to worry about that.” Steve told him, “I’m going to stay with Uncle Bucky for a little bit. I’m safe, daddy is safe, and so are you.”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes welled with tears, “Don’t go.”</p>
<p>“I need to, buddy. I’m sorry. Daddy and I didn’t mean for you to hear us last night or for you to worry. We were going to talk to you later today. We’re just taking a break.” Steve tried his best to explain the situation to the six year old in his arms who was already trembling. Steve grabbed his fleece blanket and wrapped it around him.</p>
<p>“What’s a break?” Peter mumbled into his chest where he was starting to drift to sleep again.</p>
<p>“It’s basically like a time out. Daddy and I are having a hard time getting along so we just need some space.” Steve turned when he heard a creak of the floorboard.</p>
<p>“I thought we were going to tell him that you were helping Bucky with something.” Tony raised a brow.</p>
<p>“He already heard us last night.” Steve reminded.</p>
<p>“Everything is going to be fine, Bubs.” Tony promised sitting down on the bed but leaving space between him and Steve.</p>
<p>“No it’s not.” Peter cried.</p>
<p>“This why I didn’t think we should do this. He’s too young.” Tony looked at his husband.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there was a way to make this easier, Tony. He’s six. He wants his parents to be together.” Steve argued.<br/>“I know that!” Tony snapped.</p>
<p>“Don’t fight.” Peter whispered.</p>
<p>Both adults quieted down.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Peter.” Tony told his kid.</p>
<p>Peter just clutched Steve’s shirt a bit harder.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Sorry you’re sad, Peter.” Ned told him at recess on Monday.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, “You want to play on the slides?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” Peter tried to put some pep in his step. He didn’t feel it though. He just wanted to forget it all.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Peter walked back into the tower following Happy. He saw Natasha talking to his dad in the living room and ran to give her a hug. She caught him and swung him up for a big hug, “Auntie Nat!”</p>
<p>“It’s my favorite six year old!” Natasha kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“I don’t get a hug?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Peter made no move to let go of his aunt. He just buried his face against her shoulder.<br/>“So you’re mad at me, huh?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Tony—“ Natasha’s tone warned, “He’s six. He’s been through a lot.”</p>
<p>“You have homework?” Tony tried.</p>
<p>No response or movement.</p>
<p>“He’s got it in his bag with a note from his teacher as well.” Happy held up the backpack.</p>
<p>“How about you go say bye to Happy?” Natasha prompted.</p>
<p>Peter looked over and nodded before she put him down and he went to hug his uncle.</p>
<p>“Listen, give your dad hell. Okay?” Happy winked, “He’s done it to enough people that it’s about time for some payback.”</p>
<p>Peter felt a smile start to edge up his mouth, “Bye uncle Happy. Love you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy hugged him, “Love you more. Let’s stop for breakfast before school tomorrow, deal?”</p>
<p>“Hot chocolate too?” Peter blinked his big brown eyes at Happy.</p>
<p>“If you do all of your homework without a fight. You can give your dad hell on most topics but not school—Got it?”</p>
<p>“Got it.” Peter agreed.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s just mad at you?” Steve said coming into the tower to pick up Peter for the weekend.</p>
<p>“I doubt it. He hasn’t been talking to me. I don’t think he’ll talk to you either. He communicates to Happy and Nat and Ned. His teacher said he ignores her too. She’s getting worried so maybe you can have a chat with him. He walks away from me.” Tony sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve saw Peter sitting in the living with a coloring book and crayons, “Peter, ready to go?”</p>
<p>Peter glanced over and went back to coloring.</p>
<p>“Told you.” Tony went and got down to eye level with Peter, “I’m going to take your coloring book if you won’t put it away on your own. We talked about this. I know you’re upset. You can’t be mean because you’re upset though.”</p>
<p>Peter closed the coloring book and handed it to his dad before grabbing his backpack and going to wait by the elevator.</p>
<p>“Peter—“ Tony was losing patience.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Let him have his feelings.” Steve followed Peter to the elevator.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Peter!” Bucky greeted his nephew.</p>
<p>“Uncle Bucky!” Peter gave him a hug, “Missed you.”</p>
<p>“Did you now? Guess we’ll have to see each other more?” Bucky whispered, </p>
<p>“Guess what I ordered for dinner?”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry.” Peter shrugged, “You can eat.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Well I heard from a little birdie that you’ve been refusing to eat. We both know that wouldn’t be a good idea though. I know it’s not true though which is why I ordered us pizza to make sure that the birdie was wrong.” Bucky explained.</p>
<p>“I don’t want pepperonis.”</p>
<p>“Good thing I know you and I asked for a whole cheese pizza just for you. I bet you can’t eat yours as fast as I can eat mine though.”</p>
<p>“I can eat just as fast as you.” Peter argued.</p>
<p>“Oh. I guess we’ll see who wins then.”</p>
<p>“Peter, can you go wash your hands before food gets here?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>No response. The six year old was doing a good job of ignoring his parents.</p>
<p>“Peter.” Steve added a warning to his tone.</p>
<p>“I don’t like you.” Peter turned to stare at his papa.</p>
<p>“You don’t mean that.” Steve got down to look the six year old in the eyes, “And you’ll probably be really sad that you said that later. I do need you to put on your listening ears though and go wash your hands.”</p>
<p>Peter considered this request but made no move to comply.</p>
<p>“Peter, go wash your hands now. As fun as this stand off is. I am over it.” Bucky tickled his sides.</p>
<p>“Okay, Uncle Bucky.” Peter went to do as his uncle had asked.</p>
<p>“He’s never been like this before.” Steve told Bucky after the six year old was down the hall.</p>
<p>“Like what? Angry that his parents are separated and he has no control over it? Imagine that?” Bucky shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to give him space for his feelings. We didn’t do this to hurt him.” Steve put his face in his hands where he sat at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“I know.” Bucky empathized before putting on a smile for his nephew’s return to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You think that you guys will work this out?” Bucky asked quietly after they had gotten Peter to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All we do is fight. I don’t know that I want to fix this. I think that right now we just need some space.” Steve said from where he was laying spread out on the couch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday!</p>
<p>I don't even know where to start. I appreciate all of the support on the first chapter of this story. You all are so so so sweet!</p>
<p>RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I had therapy cancelled on me this week. Rescheduling is complicated so now I don't go to therapy until the new year. Why is this a big deal? I didn't feel ready to push weekly appointments to bi-weekly and now it's a five week break. SO it's a lot of coping skills and communicating with my circle to make sure I stay in a good place.<br/>If you are struggling, reach out. I would never want you to struggle alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Steve threw the top layer of pillows off the bed, and turned to where his husband was ranting about a missed date, “Tony, I said I was sorry. I don’t know what else you want from me. I forget.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“An apology ceases to mean anything without changed behavior!” Tony got into bed under the covers.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s comical coming from you. Do you know how many things you’ve missed that were important to Peter and I? Countless. You’re always locked up in the lab or off saving the world.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You say that like saving the world is a bad thing! May I also remind you that you’re an Avenger too! We’ve both let Peter down!”Tony got out of bed grabbing his pillow, “I’m sleeping in the guest room.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Because that’ll fix this.” Steve rolled his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know that we can fix this.” Tony said quietly before closing the door on his way out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Steve walked into the penthouse after a long training session. He got into the shower and when he got out Tony was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He sighed. He didn’t want a fight. It seemed like all they did as of late was fight.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We need to talk.” Tony said not looking at him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah. We do.” Steve agreed as he pulled clothes out of his dresser.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m hurting someone that I said I would love forever.” Tony cleared his throat past the emotion there.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“So that’s it? You’re just done because this got difficult? What happened to for better or worse?” Steve pulled a shirt over his head.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It got worse than I knew it could get.” Tony admitted.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No. We need to keep trying. We can’t just give up.” Steve argued, “For Peter’s sake we have to try.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tony nodded slowly, “Then we have to start acting like we care about each other again because I don’t want this. This is exhausting.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s 3am!” Steve whispered harshly aware of the sleeping six year old next to him, “Peter has been running a fever. I texted, called, and even asked Friday to alert you to the situation.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I was out with Rhodey.” Tony whispered scooping his son into his arms, “I’m going to put him to bed.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s just going to wake up coughing and end up in here anyway.” Steve shook his head, “Might as well just let him stay now.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Everyone will sleep better in their own beds.” Tony carried Peter to his room.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You could pretend to care about my opinion.” Steve said as Tony came back into their bedroom.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m going to sleep.” Tony wasn’t going to fight when they would probably be up with a sick six year old shortly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“DON’T TELL ME I DROPPED THE BALL. I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU TO HANDLE PETER’S PARENT DAY AT SCHOOL.” Tony snapped.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I FORGOT! WE’LL MAKE IT UP TO HIM LATER.” Steve was getting heated too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“HOW? He sat ALONE.” Tony sighed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We’ll take him somewhere special.” Steve suggested lowering his tone. They were gong to wake said six year old if they kept yelling.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“This is why I said we shouldn’t be doing this anymore.” Tony reminded him,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Now Peter’s in the middle and I don’t want that. We can’t just make it up to him every time we fail to communicate. He’s six.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“So WHAT? You just don’t love me anymore?” Steve asked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you love me?” Tony challenged.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Steve deflated, “I’m going to Bucky’s.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I think that’s a good idea.” Tony walked away before Steve saw the hurt in his eyes. He didn’t want him to know that he had been waiting for him to argue that he still loved him—That this relationship could be fixed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think that you guys will work this out?” Bucky asked quietly after they had gotten Peter to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All we do is fight. I don’t know that I want to fix this. I think that right now we just need some space.” Steve said from where he was laying spread out on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you both know this, but Peter’s stuck in this situation too. He didn’t ask for this. Remember that he loves both of you in spite of how you feel about each other currently. You need to be civil with each other for his sake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I’m wrong in all of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that it’s not my place to say. I just know that I love my nephew and his parents and want to see everyone happy. I don’t mind if that’s together or separate but if its separate then make sure to talk to Peter so he knows none of this is his fault.” Bucky stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, “I’m turning in for the night. Try not to overthink this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do my best, Buck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want this marriage to survive then you need to communicate that. You can’t just wallow in your feelings. You wanted him to fight for you, but did you fight for him?” Rhodey said into his phone as he exited the airport looking for Happy’s car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not pulling punches I see.” Tony said to his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If no one is going to be brutally honest to you then I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still love him.” Tony admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I’m almost there. We’ll come up with a game plan. We’re going to fix this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’re Avengers. Failing is never an option.” Rhodey said before hanging up and getting into Happy’s car to make the drive home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey had been staying at the tower with Tony for almost a week at this point. Tony and Steve had started going to couples therapy. He was currently in charge of his six year old nephew while they were away for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle Rhodey, you think Santa’s going to bring Daddy and Papa presents this year?” Peter asked while cuddled next to him on the couch under a fleece blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t he?” Rhodey asked running a hand through the kids curls. It was so quiet and calm in the tower. The lights were dimmed, fireplace was roaring, and the tree twinkled with lights of all colors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They haven’t been very good this year, but they are trying now. You think Santa will see that?” Peter picked at his nails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey put a hand over his to stop his nephew’s nervous tick before he hurt himself, “I think that Christmas is all about second chances.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Peter sighed in relief finally letting his heavy eyes close knowing his uncle would keep him safe.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“You want to get dinner before we head home? I’m sure Rhodey won’t mind.” Tony asked his husband after they walked out of their therapy session.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve glanced over, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony didn’t know when it happened, but he soon had his husband’s hand in his own and suddenly his hope was back. Maybe he didn’t break everything he touched—Maybe somethings were fixable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p>
<p>THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!</p>
<p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p>
<p>THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!</p>
<p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>